Carbon dioxide emissions from fossil-fuel based power plants and the reduction thereof are a major focus of climate change initiatives, given the understanding that such carbon dioxide may be contributing to global warming and the volume of carbon dioxide emitted from power plants is considered significant.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to have power plants with power production methods and apparatus that may reduce carbon dioxide emissions associated with producing power. One particular way to reduce carbon dioxide emissions associated with producing power may be to capture any resultant produced carbon dioxide prior to emission to the atmosphere. However, once captured the carbon dioxide ordinarily may be transferred to a sequestration site for storage, which can be costly.
What is needed are methods and apparatus to capture carbon dioxide associated with producing power from fossil fuels and to provide the carbon dioxide in a sequestration-ready state that can be immediately placed into transportation pipelines and stored at a desired sequestration site.